Love Killer
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: The thought of murder Karma never took seriously. Instead, he never thought he would be so bothered. But after one night, he had to run off, keeping everything to himself, hoping Nagisa would never know.


He felt this uneasy trouble. With his parents gone he felt like he had to take care of his own grades, health, and his pet along with helping his friends with the assassination. Sure he was able to manage with it but he had days where he would faint once he was at home. Or sometimes he would get sick. But he still managed to take care of it all while acting like nothing was wrong.

"Ugh…. Another fever…" Karma looked up at the thermometer and sighed as he laid back on his couch. "Might as well skip today.." He suggested to himself. He didn't really need to text Isogai or Nagisa about it. It was none of their business. He looked out the window, staring at the rainy clouds. He felt himself getting sick even more and ran to the bathroom. He threw up and his eyes widened as he realized he didn't eat but he threw up. "What the hell…?" His hands were ice cold but he was sweating up a storm. He laid back on the couch before putting the thick blanket over him, making him stop shivering. He turned on the TV, not bothering to watch it but instead drifting off to his thoughts. He knew this had been going on for a while and kept his act up and running, pretending to be perfectly fine. But he wasn't. He got sick some days and felt drowsy. On other days he felt fine. He felt something nudge his hand. He looked down and saw his cat Mouse. A little white kitty who's been with him for at least a week. His parents gave it to him and left. The cat looked at the screen, making him look up. His face became flustered as he saw two guys making out on TV. He hid his face in the pillow, scared that he would get turned on from it. He groaned as he felt sickness took over again but that image of the two making out on TV was burned to his mind. But instead he imagined the guy he liked and himself making out. "Why now…?" He asked himself. Mouse meowed in a response, almost like a only you. He shivered again. "Mouse, why do I like him again?" Karma asked, knowing he would not get a response.

He decided to watch the show. He had nothing else to do and it took his mind off his sickness. When he fell asleep, the whole movie played in his head about the main character had a problem with his parents and went to his friend's house and it went from there. When he woke up it was late. How long was I out? He thought, sitting up already feeling better. He saw the TV turned off and noticed his cat was right next to the remote. He chuckled. "Such a silly cat." He stood up and went to get some soup out of the cabinet. He put in the pot and turned on the stove, letting it boil. He drifted off to his thoughts again. I wonder how Nagisa is doing. Maybe I should text him. He shook his head after the thought. No, better not. He would ask why I'm out of school again. He put the soup in a bowl and quietly ate. He heard Mouse meowing over and over. "What's wrong Mouse?" He asked, standing up to go see what was going on. He grabbed a knife and a gun for safety. He walked quietly into the room. He heard Mouse screech and ran toward Karma. Karma looked up and there stood a man. "We got a cute little redhead." The man smirked. Karma's eyes widened as the man ran towards him with a huge brown sack. Without thinking, he had did something that he terribly regretted. Bang.

Red. Wet. Blood was splattered all over him. He had shot the man in the throat. The man fell with a thud. He started shaking. He had just killed a human being. At first he had thought he wouldn't be this terrified, but he was wrong. He picked up his phone. He had to call someone. Anyone. He scrolled through his contacts, blood smearing across the screen. His eyes watered. He was crying. He was terrified. Who can I trust right now?!

Isogai had just gotten off work when his phone started ringing. He looked at the name. Akabane Karma. Isogai picked up his phone before he answered. "Where are you right now Isogai..?" Was the first words he heard when he picked up. He noticed Karma's voice was weak and shaking. "I'm walking home. I'm still at the cafe. What happened Karma? You sound different." There was silence. "Stay there. I'm on my way…" He hung up right then and there.

He saw someone in a black jacket running towards him. He noticed red hair poking out of the hood. It was Karma. Before Isogai could say anything, he was attacked into a hug. Karma's body was shaking. "Karma is that you? You're burning up!" Isogai pulled down Karma's hood, and the sight of his friend's face put him to shock. His face was stained with blood. "Karma what happened to you..?" Isogai asked, wiping some of the blood off his face. "I-I really don't know… I was home and this man was about to kidnap me when I shot him in the throat then after my fever came back again…" Isogai could tell by his voice he was shaken up and not feeling well. "Stay with me for a while… Come on." He picked up Karma, who was extremely light. Karma was breathing softly, signaling he was asleep. He must be tired… Why was a man trying to take him better yet? And has he eaten? He's super light. He looked at Karma's face and sighed. Wonder what Nagisa would think if he knew his own crush just killed someone. He walked inside his home and closed the door. No one was home yet. His mother must have been at the hospital still and the siblings were with her. He walked upstairs and laid Karma onto the bed and gently shook him. He woke up slowly. "Hey sleepy head. You need a bath to wash off the smell of the blood.." Karma nodded and tried standing up but stumbled a little.

Karma locked the bathroom door and took off his clothes and into the now warm bath water. He realized he didn't get to eat. Not like I want to now. He heard the door unlock and saw it opened, revealing his friend. "Sorry. I just need to get your clothes." Isogai apologized. Karma smiled. "It's fine. Just be careful with the blood." Isogai nodded. Karma tried acting normal but after how he attacked Isogai with that hug it was no use. He was afraid to do that again. Isogai looked back at Karma as the redhead was deep within his own thoughts. He sighed and sat at the edge of the bathtub and leaned in, planting a kiss on the other's lips. "Wh-What did you do that for?" Karma asked, snapping out of his thoughts. Isogai smiled before replying. "Don't think about it so much… it was out of self defense." He replied. Karma's face turned bright red before looking away. "How was Nagisa today…?" Karma asked trying to change the subject. "Better. He isn't limping anymore. Why do you ask?" Karma's cheeks flared. He had liked the bluenette for a while now but he couldn't really tell anyone that. Sure he was confident and all but he has his own limits at what he can and cannot do.

Isogai smirked at Karma's reaction. "You have a crush I see." Karma didn't say anything. He was too tired. "How are you feeling?" Isogai asked. "Like shit." Karma replied. After a while later when Isogai left Karma got out of the bath and into some clothes. His cat was snuggled in his backpack that he took over here. "Hey Mouse… Don't worry I'm better now.. It's not as scary anymore." He whispered. "You can sleep next to me if you want." He heard Isogai's voice from down the hall. He nodded and laid down on Isogai's bed. His fever had broke a while ago thanks to Isogai's medicine. He closed his eyes, slipping into sleep.

Karma's P.O.V Dream

I was in a dark room. I didn't know where exactly I was. Not until The lights glowed the room. It was that man, a bullet hole in his throat. "What a pretty redhead. So cute. You're hair is like blood. Such a hottie for a boy." I pulled out the gun that I killed him with. "Get away from me!" I turned off the safety. "Shoot me and I'll kill him." I looked at who he was holding. Nagisa. "Get away from him!" I shouted angrily. The man smirked and dropped him. He walked towards me, grabbing onto my hair. "You sure are daring little boy." His thumb traced my lips. I glared and grabbed the knife from his pocket. "You hurt Nagisa didn't you?" I noticed Nagisa wasn't moving. "Oh you don't need to worry about that. You have me." My eyesight turned sharp and full of bloodlust. I stabbed him in his heart. "Don't ever touch him again. I won't let you." I pulled the knife out and my hand inside grabbing his heart. "I love him too much for you to hurt him." The blood of his heart splattered onto me.


End file.
